


Hoth: AKA Hell.

by Dragoniz



Series: Loch/Mako [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: "cuddle for warmth" trope, Bounty Hunter, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Twi'lek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title written by Loch)<br/>The bounty hunter and the cyborg decide that Hoth sucks. Time to cuddle.</p><p>Loch/Mako</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoth: AKA Hell.

"I'm dying."

Mako trudged ahead through the snow, sarcastic tone somehow carried over the howling wind, "Really? I thought you were dying five minutes ago."

" _Mako_ ," he whined, drawing her name out as he followed in the line that could barely be considered a path, "Let's take a break. Please? I'm pretty sure my left lek is frozen."

He smiled when he saw the warm huff of a laugh precede her. The wind spiked suddenly, sending the both of them wobbling and struggling for balance. When it passed she turned on her heel, pulling a gloved hand out of her big coat to grab at Loch's own and steer him toward shelter.

"Shelter" happened to be a shallow cave a few meters to the east, luckily out of the way of the direction of the wind.

The bounty hunter pulled a glowrod from his pocket, bending it and basking momentarily in the familiar green light. He then removed his hood, lekku uncoiling around his neck, after watching Mako lower hers. 

She'd noticed, "You've been staring at me all day, big guy. We gonna talk about that?"

He scuffed his feet around and sat against the wall before answering, wincing as his bottom hit the frozen stone, "I can't help it! You telling me you  _wouldn't_ stare at the only thing of beauty in a frozen wasteland?"

She lowered herself next to him, giggling as she rubbed her gloved palms together, "I swear, you only get cheesier as time goes on. Better yet, did Gault tell you to say that?"

His baritone faltered with mock offense, "I'm perfectly capable of coming up with cheesy lines on my own, thank you very much."

When their laughter died away and it became apparent that their extremities were turning respective shades of blue and purple, the twi'lek scooted a bit closer to his companion in a way that he hoped was subtle, "You know, they say the best way to warm yourself is to cuddle with someone else."

"Oh?" Mako peered off to the side for a moment, as if thinking, then met his eyes with a devious smirk, "Weird. I can't find anything on the HoloNet about it."

He clicked his tongue, quick with a response as she, "When you were a kid didn't anyone ever tell you to not trust everything you hear on the HoloNet?"

"I guess not." She smiled that sunshine smile before her gaze veered to his lekku, where her expression morphed into actual worry, "Stars, Loch, I thought you were kidding about the lek."

She went to caress it after warming her palm, but seemed to remember how hesitant he was to let others touch his lekku. He bit the inside of his cheek, the only subtlety that she hadn't noticed, then tilted his head in a way that granted her further access.

Mako smiled another smile that left him breathless before running an admittedly warm hand down the soft skin of his lek. She was invested enough in admiring his tattoos and watching the end of his head tentacle curl that she didn't notice his initial shiver, which he was thankful for. His was also, for once in his life, thankful for the cold that masked the blood rush in his face.

"Sorry I...kind of got lost in it." She smiled sheepishly after what must have been thirty seconds of essentially stroking one of his lekku.

"I have a  _very_ lenient way of accepting apologies." He thrust his arms outward, grin wide and eyebrows cocked in challenge.

She opened her mouth, shut it, and closed it again before settling on a sigh, "Fine, you win."

His smile grew as she wrapped herself around his midsection, leaning her head against his chest. It  _did_ happen to be warmer that way, he realized, but he was more focused on the way her arms fit so perfectly around his torso and the way she tightened her grip as he did.

Resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head, he rubbed her back, content to remain alone with her, in the quiet darkness, until the planet itself froze over.

"Not that I want you to move," she shifted slightly, turning her head to the light on the ground, "but if we're going to stay here any longer, we need a glowrod that won't go out in three minutes."

He fought a smile, "I won't make a joke out of it...I won't make a joke out of it...."

She attempted and failed to cover up a laugh with a scoff, finally choosing to lightly punch his stomach instead. He toppled over, pulling her down with him, pretending to have a coughing fit on the ice. They giggled endlessly in the fading green glow, a ball of tangled, delighted warmth.


End file.
